Interviews
by Eternal Evanescence
Summary: "So, did you know Virgil and Richie were Bang Babies?" AU, the family and friends of the Bang Babies are taken in for questioning. Sean Foley, Maggie Foley, Robert Hawkin, Sharon, Frieda, Daisy and Shenice Vale


****Set in an Alternate Universe. In this Alternate Universe no superheroes(or supervillains) exist besides the ones created by the Big Bang. Shenice Vale(AKA: She-bang) is just a normal girl Richie and Virgil and friends with. On top of that, the government has recently sent out the Bang Baby Control Policy, which allows government officials to gather information by forced experimentation on Bang Babies or by questioning the friends and family of the Bang Baby or the Bang Babies themselves. Currently the government is focusing on "Does the Big Bang gas actually alter a person's personality?" ****

* * *

><p><strong>Sean Foley<strong>

_So, Mr. Foley. Did you know your son was a Bang Baby?_

Of course not. If I had of known he wouldn't be out playing superhero, I can tell you that much.

_So, you object to your son being a hero?_

Of course, there are much more usefull things he could be doing with his time.

_Then saving people?_

Yes.

_Like... what?_

A real job, for starters.

_Hmm... do you yourself believe Bang Babies to be dangerous._

-scoffs- My son isn't dangerous. What was his power again?

_Superhuman Intelligence._

See, nothing dangerous about that at all.

_What about the other Bang Babies?_

The rest of them are good for nothing hooligans.

_I see... well, thank you for your time Mr. Foley._

* * *

><p><strong>Maggie Foley<strong>

_So, Mrs. Foley. Did you know your son was a Bang Baby?_

I... No.

_Are you disappointed in your son-?_

No!

_Are you sure? You seem disappointed._

-sighs-I'm disappointed in myself. I should have noticed. He's my son.

_Are you at all upset that your son kept this from you?_

A bit...

_Do you believe your son has had a change in behavior since the Big Bang?_

What? No.

_So, you don't believe that Bang Babies are dangerous?_

Well... some are, I guess...

_Some?_

Well... most. But not my son.

_Very well. Ms. Foley, you may be excused._

* * *

><p><strong>Robert Hawkins<strong>

_So, Mr. Hawkins. Did you know you son was a Bang Baby?_

I did.

_Really? Did he tell you himself? Or did you figure it out?_

He told me.

_Would you say you're proud of your son and what he does every day for Dakota._

Of course. He does more now, than a lot of people do in their entire lives.

_Do you believe that Bang Babies are dangerous?_

I believe that a bunch of Bang Babies are dangerous people.

_But you don't believe that becoming a Bang Baby makes a person dangerous?_

No. I think my son is a prime example of that.

_I see. Goodbye Mr. Hawkins._

* * *

><p><strong>Sharon Hawkins<strong>

_So, Ms. Hawkins. Did you know your brother was a Bang Baby?_

No.

_Really? Your father knew._

He told our dad? And not me?

_Hmm... even though you didn't know your brother was a Bang Baby, you did know that your boyfriend was one, correct?_

Adam? Of course. Everyone knew he was a Bang Baby.

_Now, Ms. Hawkins, you're around a lot of Bang Babies a lot of the time-_

Sure if you count three "a lot".

_Do you ever feel threatened when you're with them?_

-laughs- Threatened? Are you serious? No.

_So, you don't believe that Bang Babies are dangerous?_

The ones I know certainly aren't, at least not to me.

_"To me"? Who are they dangerous to?_

The bad guys.

_Ah, of course. Well, goodbye Ms. Hawkins._

* * *

><p><strong>Frieda Goren<strong>

_So, Ms. Goren. Did you know Virgil and Richie were Bang Babies?_

No, and I must say I'm a bit disappointed that they felt they couldn't trust me enough to tell me something like that.

_So, you're upset with them?_

Yes. I'm also upset with myself though. I should have known.

_Why should you have known?_

Well, I'm one of their best friends. Not only that, but they weren't great at hiding it, y'know? Always disappearing and reappearing as Static and Gear.

_Yes, well, would you say you think Bang Babies are dangerous?_

Well, Richie and Virgil definitely aren't. But there are definitely Bang Babies that are dangerous.

_Like who?_

Hotstreak.

_Aw, yes. We have him under custody._

-frown- Do you have Richie and Virgil too?

_Umm... well, that's all the information we need. Goodbye!_

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy Watkins<strong>

_So, Ms. Watkins. Did you know Virgil and Richie were Bang Babies?_

No. But I think I did have my suspicions.

_Really? What do you think was the first clue?_

Thinking back on it now, they looked just like each other. I'm surprised more people didn't figure it out. Virgil had the exact same hair and eyes and build as Static.

_...eyes?... Anyway, do you believe Bang Babies are dangerous._

Yes. Except for Richie and Virgil.

_You believe they're heroes?_

Yes, of course!

_Very well, you may leave._

* * *

><p><strong>Shenice Vale<strong>

_So, Ms. Vale. Did you know Virgil and Richie were Bang Babies?_

Yes.

_Really? How did you find out? Did they tell you or did you figure it out for yourself?_

I figure it out myself.

_How?_

I followed them once, when they were going to their secret hideout.

_Secret hideout?_

Yeah.

_Hmm... well, Ms. Vale. Do you believe Static and Gear are dangerous?_

No, of course not!

_Do you believe Bang Babies in general are dangerous?_

Yeah. But not because they're Bang Babies, I think that a bunch of gang members got superpowers.

_I see... interesting._

Can I go.

_Yes, go ahead._

* * *

><p>So... I hope this is legal... I figured because it wasn't techinically a script it'd be fine.<em><br>_


End file.
